This is a study of the physical fitness of dialysis patients and its relationship to family expectations. First, exercise capacity of the subject is measured, and then the level of depression and quality of life. Two measures of physical ability are measured, their expectations of physical ability, and family members' expectations of the subjects physical ability. Other measures include 24 hour blood pressure, vascular reactivity, body fat, muscle strength, sleep cycle, protein/energy intake and blood fats. Subjects pedal a modified exercise bike for 30-60' at every dialysis session for 4-6 months.